


Falling in love ?

by Fandomlove



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlove/pseuds/Fandomlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Susan get back to prince caspian and has he forgotten all about her or will he return her feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The air was silent as Susan, Peter ,Lucy and Edmund got of the train none of them could utter a word;they were all devastated to learn they could no longer return to narnia, Susan was the most heartbroken she had found herself slowly falling in love with prince caspian ; how he behaved like a gentleman to her , how brave he was in a fight and how gentle and loving he had been to her-she feared he had forgot about her because soon she would age but he would not- . Susan walked silently things had changed since they had left there didn't appear to be any sign of war in fact it looked like they were still in narnia ; as much as it pained her she had to admit she could never return to narnia and would have to find a way to survive in the non narnia world she was grateful she had her brothers and sisters to accompany her.

 

Suddenly a gust of wind blew forcefully at the four and who to materialise but prince caspian himself when he spoke he did not address the others: only Susan he told them how he couldn't bear to leave Susan and had spent every waking moment looking for her and that when he succeeded he was shocked to find her still in narnia because he had thought she would go back , but not to confuse it with him being unhappy he was glad they were there , especially Susan -she couldn't help blushing a scarlet red -and that after they had left aslan had assigned him the duty to find them and bring them back.

 

'but we only left a day ago how did you find us.' Susan asked expecting an answer from caspian as she stared intently in caspians eyes he returned her stare with a look that made her melt inside as he said 'we'll once you left I couldn't get you out of my head and when aslan said I could find you I searched with every chance I got.'  
They walked to talk more Lucy ,Edmund and Peter left caspian and Susan together and after they had talked and warmed up to each other caspian had confessed he loved her and pulled her into a soft caring kiss that enveloped into a hot hungry lustful kiss as caspian expertly draped his hands over Susan and all that was on her mind was that she was finally with caspian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are they still in narnia?

Susan could hear caspians heart beating , it was beating so gently she suspected Hers was beating as gently she wished she could live in this moment forever in the calm serenity but for this moment she watched caspian how his jaw flexed when he breathed , how she could see everyone of his lashes he looked like an angel. Lucy woke up and then told Susan to wake up because something was happening she could sense that something terrible was about to begin. 

 

'Ok we've given you enough time to make up and I think I'm scarred for life thanks Susan.'Edmund smiled Susan could tell he was happy she was happy 'So what terrible thing is happening Lucy .' Peter asked as he put some wood on the fire as it started caspian woke up and smiled knowingly at Susan as that happened the ground trembled as these giant tree monsters came out caspian,Peter and Edmund got out their swords ready to fight.

 

'We come in peace we have been sent by aslan to send a message to bring you I camp.' The trees told the five as caspian added 'how do we know to trust you ?'

'You don't have to trust us but Susan and caspian can tell you we ran into them during their uh not for young uns but let's say escapade'

'Ew did not need to know that caspian.'lucy Peter and Edmund added until Susan spoke out in a quiet voice -'it was actually me I didn't think we would see each other again.'

 

They then followed the tree giants but they were ready to attack at any given time they were given for they all had a lot to loose.


End file.
